


night time is for sleeping, not wondering

by vanibella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: It’s the middle of the night. You have something that needs to be answered.





	night time is for sleeping, not wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Gender neutral reader.

“Genuine question, but – why did we ever get married in the first place? Like, what did we marry for? Why us?”

The words were uttered in the dead of night, under the guise of a sleepless night filled with far too many wandering thoughts too desperate to be kept at bay. You turned over for what seemed like the millionth time that night to see if Shiro had heard your question.

There was a long pause before the sheets rustled, signaling that yes, your husband was indeed awake and had heard your question. Shiro replied after a moment, sleep-scratchy voice conveying a tiredness appropriate for someone who had to endure the endless pillow fluffing and blanket-pulling of his spouse.

“Honey, it’s 3 AM.” A pause. “Go to sleep.”

You sat up and scooted over to where Shiro had turned over to try your luck. No way were you going to take no for an answer. You took to shaking his leg and using a pet name used only for situations that required a certain caliber of begging and needling.

“Kashi, I gotta know. Kashi? Kashi, c’mon. I gotta know. Kashi.”

Silence, and then a “You can learn about it in the morning.”

No dice. Alright, you’d find the answers on your own then. You sigh and swing your legs to the edge of the bed, fitting them into your slippers and moving to turn on the bedside lamp. You began to rummage around the bottom drawer of your bedside table.

There was nothing but the sound of paper shuffling until Shiro, who in a tone that sounded far too patient for this kind of thing asked, “What’re you doing?”

“Trying to find the old journal I kept from when we were still dating? There’s a list in there that I made for marrying criteria.”

There’s another pregnant pause before Shiro sighs and gets up. He then joins you on your side of the bed, reminding you of all the reasons why you got married.

 


End file.
